


听我一曲落泪

by soulmate328



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And Robert being Robert, Before Rhaegar's Marriage, Crush at First Sight, M/M, On the tournament at Storm's End, Rare Pairings, Rhaegar singing, Robert being like a maid in front of the prince, Unrequited Lust
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: #劳勃/雷加，我流有毒配对#是他们年轻的时候，雷加还没结婚#在风息堡的比武大会上
Relationships: Robert Baratheon/Rhaegar Targaryen
Kudos: 3





	听我一曲落泪

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Hear Me Sing And Weep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496310) by [soulmate328](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328)



他们在风息堡的城门口迎接王室的队伍。当王太子缓步向他们走来时，劳勃觉得自己肺里的空气瞬间被全部挤了出去。如果说一旁的侍女们不由自主地看着王子发出惊叫，那么劳勃就仿佛是在比武中遭到了致命的打击。雷加·坦格利安大约比他年长三四岁，与劳勃一般高，却显得更加瘦削修长，身旁跟着巴利斯坦·赛尔弥和杰洛·海塔尔，像两道白影。他的长发在阳光下亮如熔金，在阴影中白如纯银，那靛紫的双眸忧郁而坚定，仿佛跨越了数千年的悲伤。雷加肤色白皙，眉眼精致，但轮廓英俊得足够阳刚。劳勃曾经对那些故事里不可一世的龙王们嗤之以鼻，认为那些坦格利安们除了能骑龙外跟寻常人类没有任何区别。但看着雷加·坦格利安，他能轻而易举地想象出眼前的王子抚摸着龙头的场景，明明只是随手逗弄，却散发出让人无法接近的气场。

“史蒂芬公爵。”雷加微微颔首。

史蒂芬·拜拉席恩露出豪爽的笑容：“欢迎，王子殿下！你会发现风息堡的热情款待丝毫不亚于多恩的烈日。”

雷加笑了，只是勾起嘴角，但却足够让一旁的劳勃感到一阵晕眩。他什么时候成了那些整天幻想骑士王子的少女的一员了？

“感谢您的慷慨，公爵，”雷加说道，“愿到此的骑士皆能获得荣光。”

劳勃觉得自己是没有办法实现王太子的这句祝愿了，因为他毫无疑问会在比武大会上把所有胆敢挑战他的家伙打得屁滚尿流，让雷加亲手给他戴上桂冠。

史蒂芬开始向王子一一介绍自己的孩子们。首先自然是身为长子的劳勃：“这是我的继承人了，劳勃，王子殿下。”

“很高兴认识您。”

“殿下，”劳勃鞠了一躬说。他身旁的史坦尼斯向他瞟了一眼，神色奇特——劳勃少有这么规规矩矩的时候。事实上劳勃觉得自己越是什么都不做越好，这样一来就不会暴露自己已经被王太子迷得神魂颠倒的事实了。他向来只知道把看上的人带到床上，而他显然不能对雷加这么做。

……不能吗？劳勃思考着，咬下一块鸡腿肉。他这个人是不屑于藏着掖着的，所以从来不掩盖自己那些风流韵事。但如果是为了王子，或许也可以偷偷弄一次？劳勃实在想象不出来做爱这种事情怎么可能保密，但他觉得如果这次自己睡不到雷加可能会抱憾终生。

比武持续了数天，最终劳勃虽然在长枪比武上被巴利斯坦撂下了马，却还是在混战比武中拿到了冠军。他挂着满身伤痕、血迹和泥巴，如愿以偿地看着雷加将黄金打造的桂冠戴在他头上。一顶由紫色风铃草编织的爱与美的王冠被交到他手中，他觉得这个颜色很配雷加的眼睛，近乎期盼地瞟了一眼王子。但他最终还是没有这么做，将花冠献给了自己的母亲——虽然他戴着满手臂的信物，但他毕竟是订了婚的男人。

之后的宴会上，劳勃终于有了更多的机会跟雷加交流。他身着黑色的上衣和马裤，外面穿一件金色丝绸织就的无袖长外套，仔细修整好自己的胡须，穿过风息堡的花园走向龙王子。雷加的上衣是和他的眼睛颜色接近的靛蓝，在劳勃接近他的时候王子转向他，露出友好的微笑。

“恭喜你赢得桂冠，劳勃阁下。你在战锤上的技术真是无与伦比。马上长枪虽然也考验骑士的众多品质，但你毫无疑问是天生的战士。风暴地人的勇猛名不虚传。”

“啊，我喜欢那最后一句！我从小就跟我父亲的士兵混在一起，他们要不是没那么幸运生在普通人家，那也不会比很多领主家的公子哥儿要差！”劳勃笑道，“来吧，王子殿下！这是你第一次来风息堡吧，我带你转转。”

当奥里斯·拜拉席恩进驻风息堡的时候，他也采用了杜伦家族的族语与族徽，因而风息堡的装饰数百年来都没有太大变化。环形花园里立满了各种鹿类的石雕，周围种着风暴地的森林中常见的鲜艳花草，悦目的景色让王子的神情从往常的忧郁变得轻松。他们的对话大多数是在聊比武大会上遇到的对手，劳勃怒骂也盛赞了一顿多恩的红毒蛇，雷加则讲述了许多巴利斯坦和杰洛·海塔尔指导他剑术时发生的趣事。

“我其实没有学很久武艺，”雷加说道，“十几岁的时候我才开始学剑。在那之前我更喜欢读书和音乐。”

“从后者转变到前者可不是什么常见的事。您是为了什么才突然决定当个战士了？”

雷加迟疑了片刻，然后笑了笑：“我毕竟是国王，只有足够勇武才能够服人。当年伊尼斯·坦格利安因为武艺平庸遭人轻视，戴伦二世因为不尚武被人认为比不上戴蒙·黑火。我既然总有一天要继承父亲的王位，那就必须向臣子们证明我值得追随。”

“一群愚民。我不会去整天读书弹琴，但就连我也知道如果我当了王肯定糟糕透顶。您是真龙，殿下，不必在乎别人的感受。”

雷加的目光微微亮了起来：“我不觉得你是个会谄媚的人，劳勃阁下。”

“当然不会。我才不屑于搞那一套！”

“但虽然你这么说，你也不会希望你未来的国王是个书呆子吧？”雷加轻笑道，“若我不习武，我今天也就没有机会来到这里，认识众多勇猛高尚的骑士了。”

勇猛高尚的骑士。劳勃的心脏狂跳着。他的勇猛无可置疑，但要说劳勃·拜拉席恩高尚那可就大错特错了。他也不在乎高尚与否，毕竟他在谷地那个新生的女儿米娅也让他很是喜欢。他开始有点耐不住了，以往他勾搭一个女人可不会用一天以上，可从他见到雷加·坦格利安到现在已经过了数天。

“能够代表我父王来这里，我很高兴。今晚在宴会上，我会献唱几曲。”

“您打算唱什么样的歌？他们说您会自己作曲。”

“我作的歌曲大都有些哀伤，不太适合在这样的场合演唱。你有什么提议？”

“《狗熊与美少女》？”

话一出口劳勃就心脏骤停了。确实，这首歌不管是在平民还是贵族之间都很受欢迎，但实在是和王子的气质不大相符。但雷加闻言，第一次笑得格外灿烂：“听起来是个不错的主意。”

结果王子真的在宴会上唱了《狗熊与美少女》。他的声音明朗轻快，抑扬顿挫，让劳勃想起风息堡塔顶的海浪声。人们伴着王子的歌声大笑起舞，劳勃将多恩的夏日红洒向空中，亲了好几个侍女，时不时跟高台上的王子相视一笑。当热情的部分过去之后，雷加又唱了一首他自己的创作的，更加悲伤的歌曲，讲述的是“龙骑士”伊蒙与奈丽诗王后的故事。少女们就像传闻中的那样伤心落泪，而劳勃目不转睛地盯着雷加拨动银色琴弦的手指，他细密的银白睫毛，他玫瑰花似的嘴唇。他清楚地意识到，世上没有人会比雷加·坦格利安更美，男人或女人都是一样。

一曲终了，雷加微微抬眼，紫眸对上蓝眸，撩动的不是琴弦而是心弦。劳勃很想现在就朝王子走去，将他从座椅上拉起，带到自己在风息堡的卧室。他想看着那身靛蓝衣袍从王子身上滑落，银金色头发散落在丝绸靠枕上，就像歌谣中那般流淌着蜂蜜，而他会像狗熊一样去亲吻舔舐那发丝，与白皙美丽的王子在床笫间共舞。

他最终没有这么做。但劳勃知道王子看出了自己的念想，因为在他离开之际与风息堡的少主道别时，那双紫眸中闪烁着热忱的忧伤，嘴唇也因为呼吸急促而微微张开。

“希望我们能再会，劳勃阁下，”雷加微笑道。

“我们会的。”劳勃拍拍他的肩膀，假装那是一个拥抱，嗅闻了他的头发，假装是一个亲吻。然后他目送银王子骑上白马，抬着真龙旗帜远去。


End file.
